


Morning Rituals

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [382]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony and Natasha have a conversation over morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> “Please tell me I’ve been down at the lab so long that our species no longer need to talk to communicate.” Tony said with a confused look on his face, coffee pot in hand.

Natasha took the pot from him and poured herself a cup. “You’re always down at your lab. It’s come to a point where seeing you out of your lab is considered weird.” She smirked.

“Exaggerated, but okay.” Tony nodded.

“Why’d you ask?” She leaned against the counter next to Tony, watching the kitchen fill up with superheroes trying to get their morning routine done.

“No one has said a word.” Tony noted.

“We might not be a genius like you, but we need coffee to function too.” Natasha pointed out.

“Yeah, but, see I notice stuff. I kinda have to to be able to make the world easier to live with,”

“Your point?”

“I’ve noticed that Agent and Hawkass, they don’t talk much, do they?” Tony asked her. 

Natasha snorted, “Are you kidding? They’re like teenage girls. They can’t stop talking.” 

Tony conceded to her point, because he’s tried to spend movie night with those two seated together - unwanted commentary every five minutes. “No, what I mean is that they don’t need to talk the way normal people do?” 

“You lost me.” Natasha confessed.

“Okay, let’s say you wanted cream with your coffee, what would you do?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“No, Just,” Tony sighed, “Just answer the question.”

“I’d get the cream. What else would I do?”

“Yeah, but see, that’s not what they do.” Tony explained. “Every morning, or at least the mornings that I am here, Clint sits at that chair. Coulson comes in, grabs the coffee pot, pours two cups for him and for Clint, Clint pours cream for Coulson, and after they’ve had breakfast, Coulson gets up, Clint ever so slightly tilts his head to the side and Coulson kisses his cheek before leaving. That’s weird, right?” 

Natasha snorts. “It’s called domesticity, Stark. It tends to happen when you’ve been with someone so long you’re familiar with their actions.” 

“I don’t get it, but okay. What about that time where Clint was talking to on the phone with Coulson and he said something like ‘Get the one from the place.’ followed by ‘Yeah, didn’t you say you wanted to try their thing?’. That can’t be normal. I mean, no normal person would be able to know what the other person is talking about. Are they talking about food? Sex stuff? Nobody knows.”

“Maybe that’s the point.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “Or maybe, they just know each other well enough to not need actual words. Have you considered that?” 

“So, what you’re saying is that if I reach a certain point at a relationship, platonic or otherwise, I could be as incoherent as I could possibly be and my partner would still understand what I wanted to say?” 

“Pretty sure that’s how it goes,” Natasha nodded.

They both stood there silently, enjoying their coffees.

“Man, I want that.” Tony said.

“You and me both.” Natasha agreed. “Not with you though” She added.

“You wound me, Natasha.” Tony pouted.

Natasha smiled and kissed his temple before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/145857757956/i-got-three-new-comic-books-from-toycon)


End file.
